unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
A place in the stars
|details = You found that stone tablet in Mesopotamia, didn't you? We received a request from a Scholar who is impressed with your ability to accomplish that. They want you to investigate ancient Mesopotamian civilisations. They said you're to bring them a story from the time kingdoms started flourishing there. That could be difficult. First, you should gather information at a tavern. |step1 = /Long distance/London/Barkeep/ Mesopotamia? Where's that? Hmm... The Ottoman Empire is quite far away. Was not the literature of that time passed down by the poetry of travellers put to song? I think it was around here. However, no evidence remains. |step2 = /Mesopotamia/London/Seafarer/ I used to work for a scholar who was studying Mesopotamia. The scholar was most delighted to come into possession of a clay tablet with Mesopotamian inscriptions. The report was said to have been sent to the national research department so look for it there. It was an Italian. Was it Napoli? |step3 = /Researcher's report/Naples/Scholar/ The report on the clay tablet with Mesopotamian inscriptions? The report was definitely delivered several years ago. It is among the archaeology shelves. Which one now? Let's have a look together. |step4 = 1/Clay tablets and Mesopotamia/Naples/read Archaeology/ This clay tablet I came across has inscriptions often seen in Mesopotamian civilization. Many linguistic terms have apparently been discovered by studying numerous tablets depending on years and place of manufacture. |step5 = /To Athens/Naples/Scholar/ Ah, here it is! But there is nothing more to be found here. Did you look in the library in Athens? Athens is a city known for scholarship. It has an abundant collection of myths and legends from far and wide. |step6 = /Searching for materials/Athens/Scholar/ Descriptions of Mesopotamian literature, is it? Please look in the shelves on archaeology. It the information here is incomplete, then it is best to go to the actual place. You might find something by looking around Beirut. |step7 = 1/Myths of Mesopotamia/Athens/read Archaeology/ Mesopotamian mythology is unlike the mythology of other religions. It is not about legends, but has more worldly accounts of human fellowship and development. It covers things like punishment for the cutting of forest and other events relating to daily life. |step8 = /The line of astrologers/Beirut/Rest House Master/ You did well to make it. If you made it, it means that you understand. The ancestor of the city official was a local Mesopotamian priest. They have been teaching astrology for generations. Yesterday the city official contacted me and said they would like to show the foreign visitor around. |step9 = /Led by the stars/Beirut/City Official/ I've been waiting. You came here in search of something didn't you. The stars said it was so. The star that guided you here set in the city outskirts. Exit the city and head north-east. The ancestral remains will guide you. |stepfinal = A place in the stars/North Beirut/near Human Bones/ According to the Beirut city official the destination is in the north-east of the city. Human remains appear to be the landmark. I don't know how much you believe in astrology but anyway this the only clue there is so go and have a look. |discoXP = 1066 |cardXP = 533 |reportXP = 260 |reportfame = 125 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Ancient epic poem |notes = For the prequest, see the quest chain below. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/The Trail of King Gilgamesh/Archaeology/10/Italian/1 |subQ2 = quest/Ruins of Legendary King/Recognition/6/Archaeology/8/Arabic/1/Uruk |subQ3 = quest/Mountains of a legend/Recognition/6/Geography/8/Arabic/1/Zagros Mountains |subQ4 = quest/The longest epic/Search/4/Appraisal/6/Turkish/1 |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Mesopotamia |landarea = North Beirut |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}